Obsession The Legend Of Mickie James
by WWEFighter
Summary: Mickie James's has a stalker...but she woulf of never imagined that it's a fellow WWE Superstar. And no this is not a storyline! She gets brutally attacked upon a night at her hotel...will she ever recover...and will she ever find out who do it?


**Reader discretion is advised**

**Copyright:** This story is strictly fiction...I do not know or own any characters in this story. This story is based on real characters and those associated with World Wrestling Entertainment. The events in this story I do not wish on anyone...I just thought it make for a good story. Think of it as a far fetched and uncensored WWE storyline mixed with elements of a movie. So when reading this don't think of this as a legit real life situation...don't even think of it as a WWE storyline. Think of this as a movie that is released for WWE Films.

_Author's Thoughts and Plot: I have always been a huge fan of World Wrestling Entertainment ever since I was a kid. I love pro wrestling in particular... from the excellent characters, impressive athletes and storylines. This story is based on my favorite female wrestler of all time Mickie James. Mickie comes fresh off of sucessfully winning the women's title at WrestleMania 25. When the spotlight shuts off, the music stops, the fans stop cheering and the tights come off... this popular women wrestler is just your ordinary girl. But to the fans of course she is one of those larger then life superstars...and well as some may know some fans are consumed with the superstars. Ironically Mickie James's original wrestling character upon joining WWE was as an obsessed fan. But unforunately Mickie is about to experience a fan that not only wants to meet her...but also wants to kill her. But what she would never of guessed is that the stalker may not just be your average fan...but also a fellow WWE Superstar. The only thing with this is...this isn't a storyline...a fellow WWE Superstar wants to kill her literally._

_I hope you guys enjoy this and please don't take it to seriously - and reviews would be much appreciated._

**Obsession "The Legend Of Mickie James"**

**Chapter 1 – A Sucessful Night– (The WrestleMania Aftermath!)**

Fresh off of a victory with thousands of fans cheering in Reliant Stadium (Houston, Texas). Mickie James had won the WWE women's title for the 5th time in her 3 and half years of being with the company. This by far was the biggest win of her pro wrestling career. She had won her first title a few years prior at WrestleMania 22...but this time it was different. The enviorment much larger..the crowd reaction much...MUCH bigger. The reaction she got was so huge, that it matched up with the those of the top WWE male main eventers. That in it's self is just an accomplishment for any female wrestler...and it's rare. After this victory she knew she had to party...she just couldn't wait for the huge after party. She knew she had made history...on the biggest wrestling show there is...she knew she was cementing more to the legacy that she had always wanted to create. She knew that after a great night...and a great match...that she was going to go all out and live it up.

**-- Women's Locker Room of Reliant Stadium 11:15 PM --**

Mickie James walked to her dresser and opened it deciding on she was what going to wear for her night out. She stumbled across a few sexy skirts and a pair of low cut dark blue denime jeans. It took her a few seconds, but she decided to wear the jeans. She slipped into the jeans that some what didn't even really fit her due to her wide hips, the pants were so tight they showed off her perfectly shaped backside along with a little bit of her butt crack showing. She realised that she was kinda exposed..and thought for a second to change....but then realised that she was suppost to meet Shelton Benjamin out in the parking lot as soon as she was dressed. She wasn't officially dating the fellow WWE Superstar, but has been having a behind the scenes relationship with him for some time. It's a thing where they were basically both attracted to one another, and considering both of them being on different brands, she would take this opportunity to go out and party with him.

She then selected a low cut green tank top that she personally designed on her free time, she then slid it over her head and down to the proper position. She took a look in the mirror and noticed her busty cleavage, she knew that she looked sexy, but at the same time was wondering if she was revealing to much. But time was drawing near...she knew she had to go.

Before finally heading out she slipped into a stylish pair of white sneakers, they really fit with what she was wearing. She then grabbed her suitcase, and opened it for a second to gaze upon her newly won Women's title. She couldn't help but to let out true emotion, she knew that the Women's title is the biggest thing in all of women's wrestling...and she was again the champion. A few seconds later she recloses the suitcase and heads out of the locker room.

**-- Cooridor of Reliant Stadium 11:22 PM --**

Mickie walked through the corridor passing many fellow WWE Superstars and Divas, some of them she really never even spoken to, but she waved and smiled as they all congradulated her on having a good match eariler in the night. As she was about to reach the outside of the stadium she came across, a familar voice of memorable called out to her.

"Hey Mickie!" shouted a voice from the past

Mickie turned around and seen a familar beautiful blond women walking towards her, with a big smile across her face.

"Oh my gosh Trish!" Mickie replied back

"It was former and arguebly the most popular woman wrestelr in WWE history Trish Stratus, and as always expected of her...she is dressed to impress

"I gotta to give you props girl, I think you may of out worked me tonight" Trish joked (Trish made a rare apperance for a match against Maryse Ouellet eariler in the show)

"Well I don't know" Mickie replied back with in a flattering response

"No seriously you and Melina kicked ass tonight, you had the crowd in the palm of your hand the whole match" said Trish

"Aww thank you, I appreciate that" Mickie replied

Mickie started to get emotional a little bit...as Trish looked on confused.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked concerened

"Nothing....I just have to thank you Trish, if it wasn't for you...I may of never gotten this far." Replied Mickie in an emotional matter

"What do you mean?" Trish asked in curiousity

"I mean when I first got my call up a few years ago, You really helped get me over and I will never forget that." Mickie replied with a huge smile

Trish then smiled back and pulled Mickie in for another comforting hug.

"Well hey are you going to Montel's (MVP) after party?" Trish asked

"Of course!" Replied Mickie with excitement

"Well I'll see ya there" said Trish

"Ok bye" replied Mickie

Trish waved bye...as Mickie finally headed out of the exit of Reliant Stadium.

**-- Outside Of Reliant Stadium 11:25 PM --**

Mickie stepped outside and immediately spotted a few fellow WWE superstars signing autographs for the fans. Among the few superstars were the likes of Shawn Michaels, The Undertaker, Jeff Hardy and Randy Orton.

Mickie tried to quitely walk past it all but the thousands of fans spotted her instanly and screamed out to her. She couldn't resist...and decided to sign a few things for some fans. She loved the fact that ordinary people were excited to see her, mainly because she considered herself ordinary as well. She just loved seeing all the smiling faces and the happiness expressed from all the loyal fans that come to the shows.

"Hey, everybody!" Mickie said as she approached the excited fans

"Mickie, your so hot!" an excited teen male shouted

Mickie giggled

"Why thank you" Mickie replied

"Your my idol Mickie , I am so happy your the champion again" said a young cute and chubby little girl

Mickie smiled

"Aww thank you, that mean's alot to me" said Mickie in a flattering response.

Mickie kneels in and hugs the little girl and takes a picture with her. In fact she took quite a few pictures with several fans and also signed items that they brought.

Mickie looked over and noticed that Randy Orton had his eyes locked on her....she blushed for a minute because she thought of him as very handsome. Randy then gave her and grin and a smile and looked her up and down.

"Um something wrong with your eyes" asked Mickie in a joking matter

"I'm just looking...there's nothing wrong with looking is there?" Replied Randy in a flirtaious matter

"Well I guess not" replied Mickie in a joking matter

"You know Mickie you really are beautiful, just saying" said Randy

Mickie seemed flattered

"Um thanks I guess" Mickie responded with as she started to blush a bit.

Orton then gave Mickie an intimate look as she didn't really know how to react off of it....she thought to herself "Why in the world is he looking at me like that?"

"MICKIE" shouted a familar voice from over in the parking lot

Mickie turned her attention from Orton...to Shelton Benjamin!

"HEY!" Shouted Mickie

"Bye guys!" Mickie said to her fellow superstars, and to the fans

The fans watched as she ran over to Shelton and she gave him a passionate hug. An itimate hug if you will, the fans seemed a bit confused because obviously they don't know that Mickie and Shelton are seeing each other behind the scenes. Alot of male fans look on with friendly annimosity towards Shelton, and the female fans look on and think they look cute together.

This was obviously a low key relationship that none of the fans knew about...although now it's sure to be a bit exposed due to the many pictures being taken. So it can easily be expected to be posted on the internet in several hours.

Shelton then took Mickie's suitcase and placed it into the trunk of his rental car.

Mickie smiled as Shelton gave her one back.

"You ready?" asked Shelton

"Let's do it up!" Mickie replied


End file.
